


Obligatory Sex Pollen Fic

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Authority
Genre: F/M, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for [livejournal.com profile] ava_jamison  who requested some kind of Apollo/Midnighter threesome suggestion. This... isn't what you asked for at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Sex Pollen Fic

The Door dropped them right where they needed to be; in the middle of the chaos. There were figures strewn all over the street and a high, sweet stench in the air. Burnt flesh? Midnighter sniffed again. Not quite.

“Right, you know what to do,” Jenny Q was stepping up beside him and barking orders like she didn’t barely reach anyone else’s’ shoulders. An unlit fag hung from her lips and Midnighter felt his arm twitch, but the last time he’d intervened with her smoking she’d sent him into an alternate reality where everyone were giant, sentient bananas. Midnighter was still having peculiar dreams after that episode. Apollo said it was all the subtext. Midnighter just thought it was fucking retarded.

He felt Apollo standing off his other shoulder, and flexed his fingers to feel the leather groan. Retrospectives could wait, it was time to work. He took off at a run and Apollo was just behind him. The people on the street were moaning and starting to shift; no so dead after all. They looked relatively unharmed up close, just dazed and glassy-eyed, and Midnighter didn’t give them a second thought. There was more activity to the south, with people lurching to their feet. The hub of this situation? It was worth a look. But a few more steps and he was slowing down, because, yes, the civilians were getting up and stumbling around but they were also congregating and falling down and… Midnighter had never quite seen _that_ on a battlefield before. By the end of the block the scattered and bewildered crowd had turned into piles of limbs and bodies moving in ways Midnighter didn’t really want to describe. The cloying scent was getting stronger now, they must be close to ground zero.

Apollo took off after a shadow skirting around on rooftops overhead in a blaze of light. Moments later Midnigher almost stepped on a man getting well acquainted with a manhole cover, and decided it was time to start searching buildings. His blood was starting to buzz and he wasn’t quite sure it was due to the hunt. The others were awfully quiet; he hadn’t heard a thing over their radiotelepathic link. But Midnighter wasn’t concerned. Nothing here he couldn’t handle.

He hit the jackpot with the second building, kicking in the door to reveal a red-headed woman wearing not much more than leaves and a devilish smile.

“You’re not who I was expecting,” she purred, slinking forward and almost dislocating her hips in the process.

Fuck. Trust him to always get the talkers. “Sorry to disappoint,” he replied, with a grin Apollo always said made him look like an axe murderer. Which was absurd; like he’d waste his time killing anyone with something as inelegant as an axe.

“Hmmm, never mind,” she smiled at him, coming ever closer, “I like your style.”

“Look, lady-“ but cut off his words as she suddenly lunged at him. His hands went up into a perfect block, but were useless against the sparkly pink powder she’d blown at him. “What the fuck!” he spluttered, the dust settling on his tongue and dissolving like floss. It had a thick, sweet taste that immediately made him think of the smell outside and the writing shadows and… _shit_. He scraped his tongue against his teeth, but the damage was already done.  
The woman hummed at him and stepped forward to rest her tiny hands on his coat. He snarled and tried to shake her off, but she clung like moss to a stone. His skin was starting to itch and his veins burned.

“I love breaking in new toys,” she whispered sultrily, her hands wandering lower.

Midnighter grunted and shook his head to clear it, before getting her in the face with an elbow. She cried out and jumped away, hands on her blood-stained nose. Midnighter smirked. “Sorry, princess. I’m already broken in.”

She huffed and had the audacity to look offended. “You cannot resist my pollen, it is impossible!”

Midnighter eyed her distastefully. If she started stamping her foot or throwing a tantrum he swore he was going to kick her through a wall. His blood was really starting to pound now, but he could somehow feel the ghost of long, blond hair slipping through his fingers. This little… whatever is was, was ending now. She was just starting to run to the door when Midnighter swept over and dropped her with a few well placed kicks. She wailed as she went down and Midnighter smiled at the sound of breaking bones.

“What what you get when you play with the big boys, sweetheart.”

She was out for the count. And that suited Midnighter fine, because he could think of one place in particular he’d rather be right now. He strode out the broken door and an instant later large hands were crushing his shoulders and pushing him face first against the wall.

“Apollo,” he growled, and the answering huff of hot air over the side of his face made his blood really start to roar.

“Mid, what the hell…” Apollo asked as he pressed his full body against Midnighter’s back, pushing him harder into the rough concrete.

“That redhead woman has some sort of aphrodisiac powder.”

“God,” Apollo half-sighed as he ground his hips against the curve of Midnighter’s arse. Any further analysis or explanation of the night’s happenings fled Midnighter’s mind.

“We should go.”

“Uh huh.”

“Somewhere else.”

“Uh huh.”

“Damn it, Apollo!”

Apollo grinned that big, goofy smile of his and tried to stick his tongue under the edge of Midnighter’s mask.

“You bastard!” Midnighter snapped. Because he certainly did not laugh.

_&lt; Show’s over, folks. Time to regroup &gt;_ Jenny’s voice was sudden and loud in his mind, and Midnighter hissed. That kid had the worst timing, sometimes.

It took a moment for Apollo’s heat to withdraw and Midnighter could turn to face his husband. His eyes were dark and dilated and Midnighter just ached to kiss him. Later. Soon.

It was a quick jog back to their starting point. Apollo’s hand kept finding its way to his arse. Midnighter ignored it; if he responded they’d never make it back to the Carrier.

“Where’d you get to, anyway?” Midnighter asked, changing the subject of the conversation they weren’t saying. Not with words, at least.

“Some local cape, I think. He was prowling around doing surveillance. Then this flashy guy with the _worst_ fashion sense flew up and they got… distracted.”

Midnighter raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. “Really?”

"_Oh_ yeah. Speaking of which…”

Midnighter jumped a step forward so Apollo’s questing hand found only open air. The blond yelled but pulled up short as they turned a corner and the others were in view.

“Thank God, let’s get out of this dimensional dump. Who’s idea was it to do multidimensional stuff?” Jenny started talking as soon as she saw them, voice fast and breathy. Swift was reclining on a ledge one story up, looking sated and disinterested in anyone else. Jack and Angie were absent. Habib was standing behind Jenny, closest to the waiting Door and not meeting anyone’s eyes. Especially Midnighter’s. Jenny’s lipstick was smudged and the buttons on her jeans were done up incorrectly.

It took Midnighter approximately 0.0012 seconds to put it all together.

“You FUCKER!” he roared, leaping for Habib with hands outstretched. Apollo’s arms were around his shoulders in a second, this time holding him back. “I’m going to crush your eyes with my fingers and-!”

“Daddy M!” Jenny yelled, a cigarette appearing between her fingers.

“Jenny!” Apollo yelled over the constant growl of his husband’s threats.

Habib fled through the Door. Jenny rolled her eyes at her snarling father and followed. The Door closed.

It took five minutes for Midnighter’s stream of verbal threats to run out. By the time he’d fallen silent Apollo was sitting on some nearby steps, fist under his chin.

“Are you done?” he asked calmly once silence fell.

“No,” Midnighter snapped.

Apollo sighed slowly. “Are we still going to…” he trailed off but was more than expressive with  
his hand gestures.

Midnighter looked him over slowly. “No.”

Apollo sighed again.


End file.
